Chocolate Love
by Near to Mello
Summary: Mike eats his first Wonka bar. What happens if he keeps eating them? Hint: 'Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love.'
1. I can Help!

**I can help! **

Charlie was wondering around the chocolate room when he saw Willy Wonka.

"Hello Mr. Wonka!" He said, "Where are you going?"

"Why, to the inventing room Charlie." Willy replied.

"Are you going to create a new candy?" That would be unusual, Willy always shared his ideas for new candy with Charlie.

"Umm… You can say that." Wonka turned around and walked toward the boat.

_Wonder what he's going to do…_ Charlie thought.

Meanwhile in the inventing room Wonka was looking for an Oompa Loompa that had tasted one of his full three-corse meal bubble gum.

"Oh come on!" Wonka yelled at the Oompa Loompas that were hiding. "_This _gum will cure you! I think… Okay I'm 99 sure it will!"

"Mr. Wonka, what are you doing?" Charlie had just appeared from behind Wonka, which made Willy jump.

"WHOA!" Willy turned around, "My dear boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I was just curios of what you were doing in here."

"Oh, alright."

"So… what _are _you making this time?"

"Actually I'm trying to cure all those Oompa Loompas who ate one my full three-corse meal bubble gum but none of them would even get close to it so they could try it… How 'bout you?"

Charlie looked at Wonka nervously and thought of an idea. "How about you try it on Violet Beauregard, she'll probably need it more that I do."

"Your right but I can't let her back into my factory!" Wonka said crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why would I? She's a spoiled brat just like Mike Teavee, Veruca Salt and that other chubby kid!"

"Augustus Gloop?"

"Exactly! Oh and did I mention Veruca?"

"You've might have left her out…"

"Well yes… Wait I have a most brilliant idea!"

"What is it?"

"We can ask Violet Beauregard to come back one more time into the factory so she, and none of my Oompa Loompas, can test this candy to see if does her any good!"

Charlie looked at him in a funny way, _Hey! That was my idea! _He thought. "Wait, don't you mean taste?"

"No." Said Wonka smiling and shaking his head a little.

"How about Mike Teavee?"

"What about him?"

"Well. He's three times the size of his dad and he's three millimeters fat."

"Don't worry, he'll get back to size."

"Really?"

"I don't know but that's what you get for not listening to your elders!" Wonka said in a father-like deep voice.

"Come on Mr. Wonka, I feel sorry for them…"

"Oh butterscotch! I'll just try it an Oompa Loompa."

Charlie watched Willy as he left. He started humming his welcoming song and exited the room. Charlie looked down to his side and saw an Oompa Loompa.

"Do you think we _should_ help Mike and Violet?" He asked it.

The Oompa Loompa just nodded and walked away.


	2. Welcome back!

**Welcome back**

Charlie thought if Willy would be okay with the whole idea of letting Violet and Mike into the factory. Wonka sometimes didn't mind if Charlie brought into the factory a friend or two but this was different. _Should I ask Mr. Wonka again or should I just let Violet and Mike into the factory with out telling him? _Charlie thought very hard; _It wouldn't be very nice if I let them in without Willy knowing... I'll just ask him one more time… _

Charlie went back to the inventing room to see if Willy was there but he wasn't. He went to the Nut Sorting room, the chocolate room, the television room and to many other rooms but Wonka was nowhere to be found. Charlie even went to fudge mountain but it was no use. This took him almost all day sense the elevator was nowhere to be found as well.

Charlie went back to the chocolate room. He walked in circles trying to figure out where Willy had gone this time went he heard the doors open.

"I'm guessing you remember this room." Wonka had just walked in wit Mike and Violet by his sides.

Mike had gone to his normal self a bit, but he was still very tall (taller than Willy) and very skinny. Violet was still blue and as always had a piece of gum in her mouth.

"This is where that Gloop kid fell into the lake…" Violet said looking around.

"Sense when is there a house in the middle of the room?" Mike asked looking at the Bucket's house.

"Oh, sense Charlie moved in…" Willy gave a strange little giggle and continued, "Talking about Charlie where is he?"

"Over here!" Charlie walked toward them, "Welcome back."

"Yeah whatever loser, I'm getting out of this dumb factory after Wonka gives me the antidote he promised." Violet stepped in front of Willy and stretched out her hand. "I've had enough, where my antidote?"

"All will be in time!" Willy slapped his hand on Violet's and she gave him a nasty look but Willy didn't notice.

Mike looked at Violet and rolled his eyes.

"Talking about antidotes you said that you created a machine that would get me back to size, tell me where it is and I'll be on my way." Mike said.

Charlie looked at Mike then at Willy confused. Wonka hadn't invented such machine or had he?

Wonka looked nervously at the three children and said in a kind of normal yet squeaky voice, "Let's move along my dear children, the sooner we get you back to normal the sooner you can leave."

Wonka walked toward the boat in a rush. Charlie, Violet and Mike followed him and knew what was going to happen next.

"Onward." Wonka said to the Oompa Loompas.

The boat went slowly but then it started going faster and faster and… Well you get the point… The boat turned and turned making circles. Before they knew it the boat stopped in front of the inventing room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry that I made it a bit short but I'm starting to write the 3rd chapter so it'll be up today or tomorrow hope you liked this one! -


	3. Solutions

**Solutions **

Willy, Charlie, Violet, and Mike came out of the boat and stopped in front of the door. Violet looked as if horrible flashbacks where passing through her mind and out of nowhere popped Wonka out of Violet's shoulder making her just like her mother did once.

"So… What are we waiting for? 'Cause standing here is kind of awkward." Wonka said with a laugh.

"N-Nothing, lets just get the antidote and jet." Violet said a little scared.

"Okey-dokey then…" Wonka opened the door and the four of them walked into the room.

"Aww… Doesn't this bring back memories?" Willy said giggling he then started humming the song the Oompa Loompas sang about Violet.

The three kids stared at him and then Wonka frowned a bit and stopped. He looked around and saw an Oompa Loompa. The Oompa Loompa stared at Wonka and the others for a moment, there was a silence in the air except for the machines in the room but Willy then spoke.

"I need you to do something for me." Willy said.

The Oompa Loompa was about to run away but Willy quickly said, "No, I want you to get me that antidote you don't want to try."

The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms (the way they do in their language to say yes or okay) and walked away.

"Why don't they want to try it?" Mike asked.

"Mumbler…" Wonka whispered to himself. "Because they're all scardy cats, that's why I need someone that's brave and not afraid of anything to try the antidote and who's better than miss Violet Beauregard!"

"He's got a point!" Violet said with a devilish smile. Mike rolled his eyes again at her and looked away.

The Oompa Loompa came back shortly and held out a piece of gum. Wonka whispered, "Thank you." And took it.

"You're going to cure her with bubble gum?" Mike asked.

"Like I said many times before little boy," Willy said, "my candy is special. This piece of gum will not only get her back to normal it'll get rid of her chewing problems!"

"I don't have chewing problems!" Violet yelled.

"Uh, yes you do!" Mike said looking down at her.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Wonka leaned over to Charlie and whispered in his ear, "Endorphins…"

Charlie looked at him when he got back to the side and remembered what that meant.

"So you're saying that they're in love?" Charlie asked.

Violet and Mike looked over at them and narrowed their eyes.

"He's just kidding!" Wonka said quickly. "So are you eating the antidote or not?"

"Bet I am! Like that I can get out of this dump and get away from Mr. Annoying over here." Violet said rather angry taking the gum from Willy's hand.

"The name's Mike and I am not annoying!" Mike said.

"You're right you're the tall freak-o!" Violet said.

"And you're the human blueberry!" Mike said.

"Guys enough with the insults!" Charlie yelled.

Violet rolled her eyes, put the gum she was chewing behind her right ear and ate the other piece of gum.

"Is it supposed to taste like soda?" Violet said.

"Yeah! Good isn't it?" Wonka said.

"Yeah… It amaizing!" Violet was too busy tasting her gum that she didn't notice her hair and skin changing color. She looked at herself and saw she was her normal self again.

"Told you it'd fix ya." Wonka said in an 'I-told-you-so' voice.

Violet looked at him and saw that Mike wasn't with them anymore but she didn't really care where he was right now that is…

"Now, I'll be on my way…" Violet said and walked toward the door.

Willy and Charlie watched her as she left but were interrupted by a loud yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SUCH THING?"

Mike was about to hit an Oompa Loompa when Willy's common sense got to him, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Your little employee here has just informed me that you don't any machine that could get me back to normal!" Mike yelled.

Willy gave a nervous smile and looked at Charlie for help. But Charlie didn't notice he was looking at he Oompa Loompa.

"Actually my dear boy…" Willy said nervously, "Only some of the Oompa Loompas know about it…"

A lot of Oompa Loompas popped out from behind the machines in the inventing room and looked at Wonka confused.

"Come on you two… Lets get to the elevator…" Willy said heading toward a hallway.

Mike and Charlie followed.

"Why don't he just use the boat Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"Well, miss Beauregard must have gotten on it and gone back to the exit with it so the only way to get to the room where I got Mike's machine in is using the elevator." Willy said giggling.

"You better have it Wonka!" Mike said.

"Of course I have it!" Wonka said, "Would I lie to you?"

Mike rolled his eyes (again).

They got to the elevator and stepped in it. Wonka almost laughed at Mike when he bumped his head on the roof of the elevator. He instead pressed a button and the elevator andit wentreally fast like it always did.

The elevator stopped at the television room.

"What are we doing here?" Mike asked.

"We're here to fix you of course! Now put on these glasses." Wonka replied. "You see, a few days after Charlie moved in I thought a lot about sending chocolate through television when it hit me! Why would the people have to eat such a small chocolate bar when they could eat one that is way bigger than what it seems in the television? I had some Oompa Loompas arrange a few things in this machine so when you take the chocolate from the television it becomes bigger."

"That's impossible!" Mike yelled.

"You said the same thing about it before." Wonka said.

Mike looked athim and said, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course I'm sure." Wonka said smiling.

"What do I have to do then?"

"Just get on that platform like you did last time."

Mike stepped on the platform and waited until Wonka pushed the big red button. Mike's feet left the ground and after a few seconds he disappeared.

"Hurryto the television and see what we get!" Wonka said rushing toward the television in front of the Oompa Loompa that was sitting on the white chair.

"Are you absolutely sure it'll work?" Charlie said.

"Well…" Wonka said slowly, "Yesterday I tried it on a Wonka bar but instead of getting bigger... it shrunk… So there's a slight chance Mike will too…"

Charlie looked worried at the television.

"Can you try every channel? I'm starting to feel a bit anxious…" Wonka said to the Oompa Loompa.

The little man started changing the channels and Mike finally appeared in a one with a commercial of McDonalds.

"Charlie… Grab him…" Wonka said a bit scared.

Charlie stretched his armout andgrabbed Mike by the back of his shirt. He pulled him out of the television. Andlike Wonka predicted Mike had returned to his normal size.

"Let go!" Mike yelled at Charlie who was still holding his shirt.

"Sorry…" Charlie said amazed.

"Told you I'd work but does anyone listen to me? No…" Wonka giggled and headed toward the elevator followed by Charlie and Mike.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long… Well hopped you enjoyed!


	4. Blizzard storm

**Blizzard storm **

Willy, Charlie and Mike went back to the chocolate room and headed toward the exit but when Wonka was about to open the door it slammed open. Violet was standing in front of it covered in snow.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked her.

"T-There is a b-blizzard storm outside!" Violet yelled shaking a little.

"WHAT?" Willy yelled. _That means that you and Mike won't be able to go back! _He thought.

"Well then that means that you and Mike will have to stay here…" Charlie said.

Wonka looked at Charlie for a minute and then at the two other kids nervously.

_I don't want to stay here with you losers! _Violet thought.

_If I can't stand being with you people for less than two seconds how do you expect me to stay in this factory until the storm ends? _Mike thought, _Besides, I hate chocolate and this is a chocolate factory!_

_Charlie you're getting bad ideas again… _Willy thought.

Charlie looked at them and then spoke, "Oh come on! I think that you guys can stand being together for a few more hours!"

"No we can't! We'll kill each other!" Willy said.

"I can't stay here! I have a tournament to go to!" Violet said.

"If I stay in this chocolate room for one more second I'll go nuts!" Mike said.

"What's wrong with chocolate?" Wonka asked him.

"I don't know I just hate chocolate!" Mike replied.

Wonka gasped and said, "Have you even tried chocolate?"

"No and don't intent to!"

Charlie and Violet watched as Willy and Mike kept arguing about chocolate. Violet was still chewing gum and blew a big bubble which popped making a loud sound.

"And you! Stop chewing gum for once in your life!" Mike yelled at Violet.

"I chew gum whenever I want to!" Violet responded.

"But it's simply gross!" Wonka said.

"You said the gum was gonna get rid of her chewing problems but it didn't!" Mike yelled.

"GUYS STOP ARGUING!" Charlie yelled and everyone looked at him. "I swear I'll through you two in the garbage chute if you don't get along with each other and I don't care that it is Tuesday today!" Charlie yelled at Mike and Violet. Willy giggled and Charlie turned to him, "And Mr. Wonka if you don't get along with them as well I'll take away you-know-what!"

"No please anything but that!" Wonka was on his knees begging Charlie. Violet and Mike exchanged looks and looked at Wonka.

"I won't do anything to you if you get along with Violet and Mike." Charlie said.

Willy got on his feet and crossed his arms. "Oh… Okay!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Again sorry it took s long it's just that I was brain storming! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. WWSFDB

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner! Well… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Wonka Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight Bar **

Mike was walking in circles very annoyed.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He yelled to himself, "I've been here for only like five minutes but I'm losing my head!"

Many Oompa Loompas were staring at him but Mike didn't notice them. Well… He didn't notice them until they started laughing.

"What do you want?" He yelled at the little men.

One Oompa Loompa walked toward Mike and handed him a piece of candy shaped like a star. Mike took it and stared at it for a second.

"Why'd you give me this for?" He asked the Oompa Loompa but it had disappeared. Mike looked around but didn't see any other Oompa Loompas.

_Wonder what this tastes like…_ He thought.

He didn't really think twice he just put the piece of candy in his mouth. He felt a strange sensation pass through his taste buds. He then quickly spit it back out.

"URGH!" Mike wiped his mouth with his sleeve not knowing how that would help to get the horrible taste of the candy go away. "That tasted… EWW!"

He looked around and saw Oompa Loompas laughing at him.

"Right now…" He said to himself, "…My life is a livin' h-"

"Hello Mike!" Violet had just appeared smiling at Mike which kind of freaked him out.

"What'd you want?" He said coldly.

Violet started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Mike yelled.

"You!" Violet said.

"What so funny about me blueberry girl?"

"Actually, you're the blueberry now!"

Mike looked at his hands and they were purple.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"The candy that you just ate was to make you change colors!" Violet said pointing at him.

"You are all dead."

At that moment he saw Wonka walking around talking to himself.

"Wonka!" Mike yelled.

"What?" Wonka yelled back. He chuckled to himself when he saw Mike. He walked toward them and said, "What happened to you now?"

"The Oompa Loompas are to playing tricks on me!"

"I can see that…"

"You better get me back to normal Wonka!"

"Don't worry -giggle- I will." Wonka winked at one of the Oompa Loompas and said, "Follow me Mike…"

Wonka walked toward the Bucket's house and Mike followed.

When they got in front of the door Willy said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." And with that Willy entered the Bucket's house.

Mike wasn't a kind of kid that you could call patient. He crossed his arms and looked around. He noticed that some Oompa Loompas were still laughing at him and that Violet was too. Only like two minutes had gone by but for Mike it seemed like an eternity. Mike tapped his foot in annoyance of the people laughing at him. He turned to the door and saw that it was opening. _Finally!_ Mike thought.

Wonka walked out holding a Wonka Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight bar (A/N: Try saying that 5 times really quick!).

"What are you going to do with that?" Mike asked obviously confused.

"I'm not going to do anything…" Wonka replied. "…But you're going to eat it."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, like you heard it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean?"

"Read my lips!" Wonka pointed his index finger toward his lips and said, "You-Have-To-Eat-This!"

"No I won't!" Mike snapped.

"Yes you do if you want to turn back to your normal self again."

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye!"

Wonka gasped. "Chocolate-hater!" He whispered to himself.

Just then Violet walked over to where the two were standing.

"Would you also like to be called the human blueberry?" Violet asked Mike. Apparently she had been listening to their conversation.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. _She had something to do with this I just know it! _Mike thought.

"FINE! I'll eat the stupid Wonka bar!" Mike yelled and snatched the Bar from Willy's hands.

Wonka wanted so bad to slap him but if he did Charlie would take 'You-know-what' away. (A/N: lol I can't say what the 'You-know-what' is or else Wonka will kill me!) He simply smiled and stared at Mike.

Mike took off the rapper like a 5-year-old would when opening his first present on Christmas Day. Mike looked at the Wonka Bar with suspicion in his eyes. Oh how he detested chocolate! Well other chocolate at least. He'd never tasted a Wonka Bar before but his first chocolate was the worst experience of his life! Other than going into the dumb factory again. He noticed Wonka smile wide and Violet smirk. Mike focus was again put on the Wonka Bar. He slowly opened his mouth and took a small bite of the chocolate.

Wonka and Violet exchanged looks and then looked at Mike. Mike stared at the Wonka Bar petrified. But soon his expression was replaced with a wide smile which kind of scared Willy.

"This…" Mike whispered, "Is… The… Greatest… Thing… That… I have… Ever… Eaten…" Mike took another bite, a rather large bite and ate the rest of his bar.

Mike's eye twitched and his smile was getting wider and wider. Violet was the first to notice Mike changing color. Wonka was too busy looking at Mike as though he was watching a horror movie. Suddenly Mike's wide smile turned into a frown but his eye was still twitching. He looked at Wonka and Willy nearly jumped when Mike's eyes were looking at him. Mike walked toward him and grabbed Wonka's jacket.

Mike drew his face close to the chocolatier's and whispered, "Give me more chocolate."

"If you let go of me and get of my face I will!" Willy yelled.

Mike jumped away from Wonka and his eye still twitching. Wonka called and Oompa Loompa and told the little man to bring Mike a box of Wonka Bars. The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms and walked away.

"Your chocolate should be here shortly…" Said Wonka and then he walked away leaving Mike and Violet alone.

There was silence in the air.

Mike gave a strange giggle and stared at Violet.

"What are you staring at?" Violet said coldly.

"The most prettiest girl in the universe…" Mike mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Mike giggled again.

"Okay you have to stop giggling!"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I'm out of here." Violet practically ran away from Mike as fast as she could.

Mike just stared idiotically at Violet running away from him when he felt someone tap his left leg. Mike looked down and saw three Oompa Loompas caring a box. Mike smiled at took it from them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** OMG! If Mike said that to Violet imagine what he'll say after he eats all the chocolate bars inside the box the Oompa Loompas gave him! Again sorry I didn't update sooner… HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Location: Meeting room (Where it is in the factory? …I don't know…I just pressed a button on the glass elevator and before I knew it I was in a room called '_Meeting Room'_)

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I surprised you! You know with the whole thinking this was a chapter and not an A/N.

**Mike:** Just get on with it!

**A/N:** I get on with it whenever I want to get on with it! Or at least when Willy says it's okay to tell everyone what the 'You-know-what' is…

**Charlie:** Talking about Mr. Wonka, where is he?

**Violet:** …Maybe being stupid…

**A/N:** HEY! DON'T CALL WILLY STUPID!

**Mike:** But it's the truth!

**A/N:** Mumbler…

**Mike:** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**Willy:** (Walks into the room) Hi! Uh… What are you guys doing…?

**A/N:** Talking… (begs) PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S OKAY IF I TELL EVERYONE WHAT THE 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT' IS!

**Willy:** NO!

**A/N:** PLEASE!

**Mike:** Just tell her Wonka! This is getting annoying…

**Charlie:** Hey, can't you just make Willy tell you sense you know, you're the author…

**A/N:** Oh yeah… (Looks at Willy with an evilsh smile)

**Willy:** Heh heh… FINE! TELL EVERYONE WHAT THE 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT' IS! See if I care…

**A/N:** YAY!

**Willy:** (begs) Please don't tell people! PLEASE DON'T! I'll give you all the Wonka Bars you want!

**A/N:** Mmm… Wonka Bars!

**Violet:** Hello, Earth to Brittanny! (Author's name!) Story more important than chocolate!

**Both Willy and Brittanny:** WHAT! CHOCOLATE IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY OTHER THING IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

**Brittanny:** Other than my drawings and Johnny De… (Shuts up)

**Willy:** And Mr. Ch… Hey! I'm Johnny Depp! Well… Kind of… Why is Johnny Depp so important?

**Brittanny:** Well he's a...

**Mike:** Oh-oh… Brittanny and Willy spilling out their secrets alert! (Covers Willy's mouth)

**Violet:** (Covers Brittanny's mouth)

**Charlie:** This is really, REALLY getting weird…

**Violet:** (Rolls eyes) Anyways… The next chapter might be updated today or tomorrow…

**Mike:** I got to find new friends…

**Brittanny:** (Gets away from Violet) MUMBLER!

**Mike:** (Lets go of Willy) That does it! (Chases Brittanny all around the factory)

**Willy:** IF YOU TWO BREAK ANYTHING I'LL… I'll… I don't know what I'd… Well the Oompa Loompas will fix it!

**Violet and Charlie:** (Exchange looks)

**Violet:** _I'm _the one who has to find new friends! (Walks out of room)

**Willy:** So… What was all this about?

**Charlie:** (Slaps head)


	7. The 'You Know What'

**A/N:** My dear readers, I have decided to write normal (aka- Non-bold). Okay on to the next chapter! Sorry it took so long it's just that Willy wouldn't to tell me about the 'you know what' and all…

**Willy:** PLEASE DON'T READ THE CHAPTER!

**A/N:** Come on Willy, it isn't that bad!

**Mike:** -cough- _Yeah it is…_

**Violet:** Whatever just read the chapter so Wonka can get over the whole thing!

**Charlie:** (Shakes head)

* * *

**The 'You Know What'**

Violet stopped running away from Mike sense she kind of lost him and walked toward where Wonka was.

"Wonka!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"What!" Wonka yelled back.

"I think your candy did something to Mike!"

"Really…? What?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend!"

"So? Just because he ate my Wonka bar doesn't mean that it made him like you."

"But you said that chocolate contains that property and endorlins stuff."

"Endorphins and you only get that feeling when you eat a lot of chocolate…" Wonka's voices went quieter and quieter as he said every single word. _I gave Mike a whole box of chocolate!_ He thought.

It was like Violet could read his mind because she yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO, WAIT; LET ME ANSWER THAT FOR YOU! YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!"

"Sshh… Charlie's gonna hear you." Wonka whispered.

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT KID HEARS ME!"

"WELL I DO! If Charlie finds out that I've been messing with Mike he'll kill me! Or worse, he'll take-"

"You did what now?" Wonka was interrupter by a sweet child's voice. He was terrified of what would happen next.

Wonka turned to his side and saw a very angry Charlie standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. Willy let out a nervous giggle.

"Mr. Wonka! I told you to get along with them and to not bother them or do anything!" Charlie yelled. It was like the first time Willy had seen him angry.

"I would like to get along with them but they don't wanna get along with me! And their brats!" He said pointing at Violet.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"What did you do to Mike Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"I… I… Toldompaloopastogetthatcandytomikestuffandlikemikecouldeatmychocolate!" Wonka started crying.

"Huh?"

Violet ignored Willy's cries and said, "Let me answer that for you… When birdbrain here was arguing with Mike he got mad at him because of the whole _'I hate chocolate'_ thing so Wonka was then determine to get Mike to eat chocolate. He told the Oompa Loompas to get some candy that is for your enemies."

"What does it do to them?" Charlie interrupted; he knew almost all of Wonka's candy so it was strange hearing about this one.

"It only tastes discussing and makes you change skin color, for a few minutes though. Or at least that's what Wonka told me…" She looked at the crying chocolatier and back at Charlie, "Anyways, one Oompa Loompa gave Mike the candy and Mike ate it like Wonka predicted-"

Again she was cut off, "How did Willy know that Mike was gonna eat it?"

"Well, Wonka and I made a bet, I said that Mike wouldn't dare to even touch the candy but Wonka said that Mike right now was crazy enough to eat some of his toffee."

"Actually," Wonka stopped crying and said real quickly, "I said that he was crazy enough to eat chocolate!"

"Go back to your crying!" Violet yelled and Wonka sat on a pumpkin and watched Violet and Charlie talk, "Okay where was I? Oh yes! Um, so Mike ate the candy and changed color. He got really angry and was about to curse. Anyways, he told Wonka to fix him and Willy said that the only way to get him back to normal was for him to eat chocolate. And… Well I guess that's the complete story… Any questions?"

"No." Charlie answered. (**A/N: **If **_YOU_** do have questions on Wonka's **(_Violet's)_**whole plan on getting Mike to eat chocolate please ask them along with your review! Thank you!)

Charlie and Violet turn to see where Willy was sitting and they saw him talking to an Oompa Loompa in their own language. The little man crossed his arms and ran away.

"What did you tell him Mr. Wonka? Charlie asked.

"What…? Oh nothing…" Wonka answered like nothing was going on and like he wasn't worried about the 'You know what' anymore.

Charlie knew Willy all too well and he knew how Wonka's expression changed when he's happy, sad, mad, or even when he has a plan up his sleeve. And that was it! Charlie knew what Willy had told the Oompa Loompa.

"Mr. Chocolate…" He whispered to himself.

"What?" Violet said.

"MR. CHOCOLATE!" Charlie looked around and saw the Oompa Loompa Willy had been talking to holding a light brown fur ball, or that's what it seemed to be. He started running toward the Oompa Loompa.

"Charlie please no!" Willy yelled while chasing Charlie.

Charlie jumped on the little man and took the fur ball away from him. The fur ball was actually a teddy bear with a hat similar to Willy's, a red bowtie and a came. It was… It was… It was the 'You know what'!

Willy had caught up with Charlie but it was too late. Charlie was holding the teddy bear with one hand and with the other the Oompa Loompa by the back of it's suit.

"I can explain…" Wonka said.

"You told the Oompa Loompa to hide Mr. Chocolate from me didn't you?" Charlie said.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think-?"

"DIDN'T YOU?"

"YES! But please Charlie! Don't take him away! It's the only thing that reminds me of my dad!" Willy started crying again.

"Willy… Calm down…" But Willy kept crying.

"Willy! Calm yourself!" Wonka was still crying.

"Charlie!" Violet yelled from behind. She was walking toward them. "Just give the stupid bear to him kid, I was also involved in the whole getting Mike to eat chocolate thing… I actually thought of it…"

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Well of course! Do you think Wonka could had thought of a better plan than mine?"

"Yes…"

Violet rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Fine! Here Mr. Wonka! Take it."

Charlie handed Willy the teddy bear. Wonka looked at the bear and then at Charlie. He slowly stretched out his hand and almost to his bear when Charlie backed away a little and said, "Promise you won't mess with Mike or Violet anymore?" Willy nodded and took his teddy bear and hugged it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Chocolate room a little boy had just finished all of his Wonka bars…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 6! 

**Willy:** Okay it wasn't that bad...

**A/N:** See what I tell you?

**Violet:** That you also have a teddy bear named Laura.

**Mike: **And you have a stuffed animal named Tinky.

**Violet:** You have a stuffed animal too! Dog to be exact! Named Fluffy!

**Charlie:** I got to go before this turns into a catfight! (Runs away)

**A/N:** Yay! I can't think of any ideas for the next chapter!

**Mike:** How is that a good thing?

**A/N:** I don't know! Why you asking me for?

**Mike:** (Slaps head)

**A/N:** Give me ideas!


End file.
